


The Boy With Chained Wings

by Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi



Series: Yuri on Ice and Haikyuu Crossover [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abused Hinata Shouyou, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi/pseuds/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi
Summary: A soulmate AU where injured marks are left on your soulmates body.Kei Tsukishima was born with a soulmate who was being abused.Shoyo Hinata was an abused kid who put on a mask to hide his self doubts and the pain.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yuri on Ice and Haikyuu Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029627
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note this story talks about abuse and rape. If you are uncomfortable with this topic then don't read the story. 
> 
> This is also on my wattpad @Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi

Kei Tsukishima was born with a bruise on his leg, a bruise he had because his soulmate had.

Over the years the bruises would get worse, soon burns and tear marks would appear on his body. Kei tried never to get hurt, not like his soulmate would be able to tell from the bruises littering his body.

Kei had scars from what looked to be broken glass bottles, cigarette burns, and belt marks. Kei's mom found what looked to be whip marks on his back before as well.

rape marks appeared on his skin when Kei turned 10, his mother knew his soulmate got abused and would check Kei's skin daily. Kei's mother had called the cops multiple times trying to find the poor kid.

Tadashi was the only one who knew about his soulmates injuries, about the rape marks that appeared every Wednesday or how on October 12th the marks were worst.

Kei was now starting high school, Karasuno High School to be exact. Kei's glad for one thing, his soulmates never cut before. Never self inflicted injuries. He wished his soulmate would never have to go through this torture.

Kei found a boy who, like him, wore long sleeves and sweats during volleyball practice. Always refused to change infront of others.

His name was...Hinata Shoyo. Now Kei at first though nothing of it, before he remembered a quote his mother always told him.

"The prettiest smiles hides the most secrets, The prettiest eyes have shed the most tears and the kindest hearts have felt the mist pain."

Kei's had his suspicions and has been watching Hinata closely, how he flinches ever so slightly at physical contact, how he cowers into himself when Kageyama yells at him.

Kei always tries to help him, making salty comments at the king to stop him yelling at Hinata, snickering at the second year duos before they hug or touch Hinata.

Tadashi noticed Kei doing this for Hinata and made the realization pretty quickly, now Tadashi also watched Hinata closely and every night on their walk home they discuss their information they gathered that day.

Here brings us to the present, Kei and Tadashi in Kei's room with Kei's mom talking about what they've gathered. They were in Kei's room with Kei and Tadashi sitting on the bed while his mom sat in the desk chair facing the teens.

Kei had his shirt off while his mother inspected the newest marks, whip marks kept apearing as well as rape marks.

"That poor kid," His mother said.

"We think we found out who it is," Tadashi started

"Mom, we're not 100% certain but I'm getting a close suspension. The marks are coming on me later at night then normal. Plus Hinata never wants to go home, he may act like it's because of Volleyball but it's not just that." Kei explained, sliding the notebook the two teens have been taking notes in.

"Okay, I'm going to install a secret camera in your glasses Kei and Tadashi any place I can on you?"

"Oh um I could wear glasses, say my soulmate got something in their eye and it's been sensitive to light or something.."

"That could work! Brillant! Okay let me get started, Kei let me see your glasses and sports glasses and Tadashi I got some sports sunglasses along with normal sunglasses you can borrow for this!"

"Okay let me contact Yachi and tell her to wear sunglasses all day..." Tadashi mumbled, his soulmate was Yachi. Yachi knew a bit of what was going on with Kei and his soulmate so when they have plans she knows why.

"Go ahead Yams," Kei said, changing his clothes, he was now wearing a blue dinosaur hoodie with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans. Kei went back to his bed before he started leaning against the wall and cuddling a dino plushie.

"Hey Yachi..." the conversation was soon muffled out with Kei thoughts taking over.

'The shorty being my soulmate, his happiness and sunshine smile. Wait, that all would be a mask. Hinata probably would have harsh depression. Not even that but probably PTSD and Trauma. That would make sense if Hinata can't study at home that he's failing.

If he is failing I could see if he wants to come over to study. Maybe October 11th, the day before the abuse is at its worst and have him spend the night. Speaking of abuse he's most likely getting bullied at school. The marks appear in the middle of the passing period.'

Kei was broken out of his thoughts by Tadashi shaking him.

"Sorry Yams, what did Yachi say?"

"She's agreed to it. We made a plan that Yachi's going to have a concussion so I have to wear sunglasses because the light hurts my head!" Tadashi explained.

"So Yachi's staying at home?"

"No she actually got a concussion and is at the hospital," Tadashi said sarcastically. Kei rolled his eyes at his best friend before they started doing homework together.

"No Tadashi, b doesn't mean 10, it's 9. See in the problem 6 = 3(b - 7) you want to figure out what times 3 equals 6. That would be 2 so what minus 7 gets you to two?"

"Thank you Tsukki!"

"Tch."

The conversation was soon ended by the doorbell ringing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small Natsu turns up at a certain someones house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story talks about rape!

**Past:**

"Thank you Tsukki!"

"Tch."   
  


The conversation was soon ended by the doorbell ringing.

**Present:**

Hinata Shoyo, a boy who looked nothing like his mother and father. His mother had cheated on Hinata's father and he was the cause of that accident. His father started to abuse his mother and himself when he was born.

His mother was Asian with long silky black hair and dark brown almost black eyes while his father was American, his blonde hair and blue eyes. On the other hand Hinata had light brown sunny eyes and flaming orange hair.

Hinata took up many activists to get rid of the abuse, soccer, basketball, baseball, student council, and now Ice Skating alongside Volleyball.

Hinata was a professional Ice Skater with his coaches Yuuri Nikiforov and Vikter Nikiforov. His best friend was Yuri Plisetsky, a blonde with anger issues, a bit tsundere and salty.

Hinata's coaches knew of the abuse, they knew of the whip marks on his back and the rape marks littering his thighs. They had called the police once but never had enough proof, minus the fact Hinata was covered in abuse marks. They claimed that the marks could also have been from his soulmate plus Hinata's father had people working for the police.

It sucks how Hinata's father had connections to both the police and the Yakuza. He was also a wealthy businessman and politician who could pay his way out of Jail and it was like buying a candy bar.

Those three always felt so useless to the ginger. Hinata always told them he was used to the pain which made them even more worried.

Hinata's mother got pregnant again when he was 9, Hinata's mother was raped by his own father. His sister was born on October 12th, the same day his mother died of childbirth.

Hinata's sister, Natsu, ended up with orange hair as well but had brown eyes, like their mother. Her hair had blonde highlights as well giving it a lighter orange color. You already knew his mother cheated, again.

Hinata now protects Natsu. He takes her beatings, makes her stay at the Ice Rink till he picks her up. Not that she complains because she loves Yuri, Vikter and Yuuri.

Yuri see's the small girl as his and Otabeks own daughter. Yuri's been teaching her Ice Skating and she's pretty good for a 7 year old. She can successfully do a single axle backwards and is working on a double one.

Hinata is about to make his Senior Debut at the same competition Yuri made his, The Grand Prix Final.

Hinata had always been over protective of Natsu. He didn't want her or her soulmate to live through the same pain he has.

"We don't want your pretty skin or your soulmates pretty skin getting bruises right?" Hinata once told Natsu.

"But what about you?"

"I've had bruises since birth, not much we can do." Hinata replied sadly. Natsu had made it her mission to find her brother's soulmate, her brother was in pain and needed that person.

Ever since that day Natsu has watched people, see their skin and the marks on their body. She eliminates adults and young kids her age or younger. She also eliminates teens with flawless skin or once with barely any marks. On the other hand she's introduced people to their soulmates before.

Natsu saw a boy on her brother's team, he was blonde with glasses but what struck out the most was the fact he had a bruise on his arm once, the same place her brother had one.

Natsu slowly became more observant and knew that man was her brother's soulmate. So she did the most obvious thing, followed him home one time. She went home afterwards.

Now here she is running to his house for help, their father had a whip and his pants down, his private part hanging out, and Shoyo told her to run, run to the skating rink. Natsu, being the bright kid she is, ran to the blonde house instead.

Natsu ran to the house and rang the bell frenetically, she heard shuffling before a lady with blondish brown hair came to the door.

"Hello sweetie what can I do for you?" She asked, crouching down to Natsu's level.

"He's hurting Onii~Chan again and I saw that the tall blonde boy who lives here is Onii~Chan's soulmate. Onii~Chan needs to help!" Natsu whimpered out, tears flowing down her face.

"KEI TADASHI COME HERE," the lady yelled out, "Shit okay where do you live!" Two figures were seen coming down the stairs.

"Um it's 10 Sunshine Lane up in the mountains over there," Natsu said pointing to the tallest mountain. The two teens shared a similar look of confusion, that was close to Hinata's house.

"EVERYONE CAR NOW!" They watched as the young girl flinched at the yelling.

"How did you get here then?And call me Auntie sweetie" Kei's mother said, the little girl sitting in the front seat to help with directions leaving the two boys in the backseat.

"I ran! It only took less than an hour!" Natsu confesses while looking at the time.

"That shouldn't be humanly possible," The woman muttered, "the gps is saying it's going to take 35 minutes to drive there."

"Alright, what's your brother's name? The one that's being hurt?"

"OniiChansnameisShoyohurryhewastakinghispantsoffhesgonnarapeOniiChanagain." Natsu said frantically.

"I need you to calm down. Can you breathe for me," Tadashi said, helping the girl calm down.

"What was your brother's name again?"

"Onii~Chan's name is Shoyo,"

"Shoyo? As in Hinata?" Tadashi asked the small girl.

"That's Onii~Chan. He doesn't like me and Onii~Chan because mom cheated. He calls Onii~Chan a mistake and other mean words while Yuri~Otōsan says otherwise!"

"That's fucked up," Kei said, his mother on the phone with the police. "Can you tell us what else he does? And who he is?"

"He's our ph-father, *whimper* although he isn't like a father. H-he *sniffle*r-rap-pes Onii~Chan and trie-ied *sob* mah-me. *more sniffling* H-he had a wh-whip." The little girl said while crying into her hands.

"Is there anything else?" Auntie asked, her voice showed much hesitations.

"Onii~Chan's been abu-bu-sed since he was young. He tells me he takes my pun-punishment *whimper* because he doesn't want me and my soul-my-mates' pretty skin *sob* to be hurt and that he feels bad for his soulmate having to live with his scars." Natsu confessed.

"Can you tell us who Yuri is?"

"Mmh hmm he's really go-good at sky-kating. He *choked sob* lets me play with his blonde *sob* har-hair sometimes! He came from Rus-Russia!"

"Is he Yuri Plisetsky?" Tadashi asked the little girl who he wrapped into his arms.

"Uh huh, he teached Onii~Chan how to skate. Me and Onii~Chan don't like it at home so we do other activities. Onii~Chans done Piano, Basketball, Baseball, Soccer, Ice Skating and Volleyball. He's really good at every sport he does!" The girl's mood brightened ever so slightly although she was still sniffling and whimpering.

"That's the house," Natsu said pointing to a house in the middle of nowhere. It was fancy and looked to be someone who was rich, lived there. It was a three story gray stoned house with a bluish gray pebbled stone on other parts of the house. It had a very big and green backyard aswell.  
  


You could hear screams from the inside. Natsu quickly ran out the car and grabbed a key from under a stone on the patio. It was a more modern house in the mountains the plants were taken care of nicely and the paint had no signs of chipping.

Natsu ran into the house with the two teens behind her, Kei's mother was waiting outside for the police. Natsu unlocked the door and the boys were met with a very graphic sight that would give serial killers nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Past:**

Natsu ran into the house with the two teens behind her, Kei's mother was waiting outside for the police. Natsu unlocked the door and the boys were met with a very graphic sight that would give serial killers nightmares.

**Present:**

Hinata was seen being choked on the floor, his face slightly blue, while his father was whipping him with his other hand. His father also had his dick inside Hinata's ass and pounding into him. Hinata's whole body was exposed seeing blood dripping from his back while tears were down his face. Hinata arms were tied to the wall.

"You're a useless little slut you bitch," the man said before whipping Hinata with his whip. Hinata cried out in pain before being whipped again. "I said BE QUIET!" The man took his hand off Hinata's neck and moved it to his hip to pound harder into the boy.

Natsu grabbed a bottle and aimed it at her father. "Oh it's my other useless toy. I bet a vigin would feel better then this slut. Come here Natsu~" The man sang out. He hasn't seen the two teens yet, luckly.

"Natsu," Hinata choked out before being whipped again, this time he couldn't hold back the scream. "I told you to run. Go to Yuri, please Onii~Chan will be okay," Hinata said, his eyes half lidded. You could tell he was slowly dying from the blood loss.

"Onii~Chan!" Natsu yelled, their father pulled his dick out of Hinata before slowly walking over to Natsu.

Hinata tried getting up before being whipped again, "Down you fucking mutt," Hinata couldn't move and soon collapsed from the pain and blood lose. The man left the whip on the floor next to the dying boy before stalking over to Natsu.

"ONII~CHAN!!!" Natsu screamed out, Kei quickly grabbed the whip the man dropped and hit the man on the head with it successfully knocking him out.

Kei ran over to Hinata and picked the boy up, "Wh- who are you?" Hinata asked in a shaky and soft voice.

"It's Tsukishima, shh calm down your safe now," Tsukishima whispered, cradling the boy to his chest and wiping his tears.

"Sorry you have to see me like this," Hinata apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong, hell you lived for what 16 years under an abusive father who's been raping you for almost 10 years now?"

"How do you know that?" Hinata asked, his voice wavering tears still coming out of his eyes.

"I'm your soulmate," Tsukishima said, rolling up his hoodies sleeve to show similar bruises to the boy in his arms.

"Sorry about the scars and marks," Hinata yet again apologized. Hinata started to shiver so Tsukishima took his blue dino hoodie off and slipped it on Hinata. "I feel sweepy," Hinata mumbled his eyelids growing heavy. Hinata nuzzled into Tsukishima for warmth, despite the oversized hoodie on him.

"The police are almost here, calm down and stay awake okay."

"I'll try. How's Natsu?"

"She's with Tadashi. Are you okay?"

"Mmh as long as Natsu's okay, i'm okay."

"Your a good brother you know. Natsu on the way here couldn't stop talking about you."

"Really what did she say?"

"How you used to play a bunch of sports, how your an ice skater. Don't worry me and Tadashi will keep it a secret. She said how you would take her punishments to keep her safe. How you did Piano and how much she loves you."

"Thank you," Hinata's eyelids were closing for longer periods of time, Tsukishima heard sirens coming and knew they were close.

"Hinata stay with me alright. Hey stay with me and I'll teach you how to block better in Volleyball."

"I already know how to block, I act like a dummy but it's a mask. I was originally supposed to be in your class at school but asked the principal otherwise."

"Really why didn't you?"

"People in middle school bullied me for being a nerd and smart. They also bullied me for being a sports prodigy."

"What do you mean sports prodigy?" Tsukishima saw an ambulance and many police cars pull up. His mother and Tadashi started talking to the police about what happened.

"I've always done sports by...myself or with my two friends back in... middle school, Koji and Izumi. Koji was on the soccer team while Koji was on the basketball's so I would help... out at games and be..... subbed... in more than the others in the club so.... kids in the school spread rumors...... about me." Hinata said, his voice slowing down and eyes getting heavier.

"I was top of my class.... in both...grades...and sports. The boys...bullied me for that... and my feminine...features. The girls...bullied me for being a nerd... and too girly...... and gay like. And even... the teachers made fun of... my height ...and dreams."

Tsukishima picked up the half naked boy and brought him to the stretcher where the medics were rushing towards them. "He has major blood loss right now, he has bleeding whip marks on his black aswell as rape marks and rope marks on his arms." Tsukishima told the medics.

"Can you stay in the vehicle with him? We need someone familiar so he doesn't have a panic attack."

"Of course, I'm his soulmate so you could use me for unknown injuries you can't see because of blood or something."

"Alright, the little girl will be coming as well." The medic said before the doors to the ambulance were shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free from his cage

**Past:**

"Alright, the little girl will be coming as well." The medic said before the doors to the ambulance were shut.

**Present:**

In the end Hinata had to have multiple surgeries but came out alive. It was a hard 14 hours of surgery that felt more like 14 years to the people who rescued him.

Hinata and Natsu moved in with the Tsukishima's. It was hard even looking at the house for Hinata so the Tsukishima's basically adopted the two. Hinata sold the old house and was allowed all of his dad's money so he had a few million yen from that alone not even counting the money he gets for skating.

He planned on saving it for his, Kei's, Tadashi's and Natsu's college degrees.

The plans of saving his soulmate originally never needed to happen and now Hinata and Tsukishima are a happy couple.

Tsukishima had meet Hinata's skater family and not surprisingly Tsuksihima and Yuri got along well with there snarky comments hiding there softness.

Hinata was helping Kei learn how to skate so one day they might be able to compete together in a couples competition.

Hinata was doing better now that he wasn't always in pain so his season was looking better and brighter then ever.

Downside to all of this was the mental issues Hinata was having...

Hinata had many panic attacks, CPTSD, Flashbacks that range from Visual, Somatic, and Emotional, and nightmares. Tsukishima was with him every step of the way. The team found out they were soulmates when Hinata started having a panic attack during practice when Kageyama started yelling at him.

"DUMBASS HINATA BOKE! IF YOU CAN'T SPIKE AND JUMP THEN YOU DON'T NEED TO PLAY!"

Hinata started feeling fear again, that fear of someone going to hit you. He started having flashbacks of his father yelling at him before hitting him, he started hyperventilating and rocking back and forth in a ball on the ground.

Hinata kept seeing him yelling, cussing him out like Kageyama did. The feelings of hands hitting him crept onto Hinata.

"Shit Tadashi!" Tsukishima yelled, Tadashi, having seen multiple of Hinata's attacks, quickly had everyone back up.

"HINATA!" Tanaka yelled out trying to push Tadashi away. He was soon followed by the rest of the team besides Asahi.

"STOP! Hinata's having a panic attack kinda, anyways you need to back up! Hinata's been through something extremely traumatic so please back up!"

"T-try ho-holding him, it-it's wh-what wor-rks f-f-for me," Asahi said, trying to help.

"What do you mean traumatic!" A worried mother crow asked.

"I-i can't say," Tadashi mumbled out.

"What do you mean panic attack kinda?" This time it was a worried Dadchi.

"I'll let Hinata explain," Tadashi yelled, after everyone stopped crowding, he went to Hinata's bag and grabbed a hoodie and weighted blanket.

"Kei, we're going to need to take his shirt off, I have the hoodie and blanket here." Tadashi yelled, running to his best friend.

Kei grabbed Hinata's arms and put them over his head. Tadashi grabbed the bottom of the shirt and lifted it uo, revealing the abuse marks, the rape marks, the bruises, glass cuts, and a few whip marks.

They heard a few gasps before Kei and Tadashi put the hoodie on quicker, not wanting the team to see his body that much. Tadashi signaled for Yachi to come help, who did.

Yachi quickly ran over to Hinata's bag and grabbed out a lavender scented stick and a few shells. Running over to Tadashi she put the sticks by Hinata's nose and the shells in his hands.

Kei put Hinata in his lap with his back to Kei's chest. Kei wrapped his arms around Hinata to keep him grounded while whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

Hinata used Kei's chest movements and started copying his breathing. The weighted blanket was on top of Hinata making it feel like he was in a comfortable sandwich, it was nice because of the lavender scent in his nose. Hinata soon fell asleep.

"Yachi how long was this one?"

"8 minutes and 45 seconds. It's one of his longer ones." She mumbled out while looking at the stopwatch on her watch. Yachi took her phone out and started writing it down.

"Shit," Tadashi cussed, he pulled Kei into a hug over Shoyo. "Why him? H- he's done nothing wrong,"

"I know Tadashi."

"Wait what happened to Hinata? And why are you holding him?" Kageyama asked, he got glared from the other first years and Ennoshita.

"I'm guessing he had a PTSD flashback?" Ennoshita asked softly.

"More like a CPTSD flashback," Yachi answered out.

"I'm guessing Kageyama triggered it." Ennoshita assumed, "He told me he gets attacks like this sometime. He didn't tell me everything that happened but I got some details."

"Correct the yelling from the King caused it. That isn't the only way, getting touched also has caused it before as well." Kei remarked. "To answer your question, your majesty, Hinata here is my soulmate."

The gym was covered in yells and screams. Yachi quickly got them to shut up.

"What's CPTSD?" Noya asked.

"CPTSD is Complex Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Hinata here had an emotional attack." Tadashi answered this time.

"What happened to him? How did he get those marks? Who hurt him? How do you know about all this?" Suga asked.

"Um okay so he was abused by his father, I don't want to go into the story but summary is me and Tsukki saved him minutes before he would have died thanks to his sister."

"WAIT WHAT!" Was heard across the gym.

"Shhh you'll wake him up." Yachi whispered yelled out.

Hinata soon stirred causing everyone to be quiet and Tsukishima to hold him tighter. "He did it again Tsukki. I- I heard his yells and felt the pain." Hinata whimpered out.

"What pain?" Tsukki responded softly.

"It started wi- with the whi-"

"Okay, I'm guessing you felt the touches as well."

"Ye- yes" Hinata whimpered, burying his face tighter into Kei's chest while he cried. Kei put headphones on Hinata and played classical calming music.

"Yachi can you write all this down?"

"He was only unconscious for three minutes at most." Ennoshita said, walking over to Yachi to help.

Yachi hummed as she typed on her phone, "So it started off at yelling before the whip and rape?" She quietly whispered.

"Correct, add that he only passed out for 3 minutes aswell."

"Rape? Shit didn't realize it was this bad." Ennoshita whispered, "I knew he got verbally and physically abused but not sexually."

"How do you know so much about this?" Yachi asked in a whisper.

"Hinata, like I said earlier, told me some of what happened plus my sister was in a similar position."

"Really? What happened?"

"My sister had PTSD after being kidnapped and raped by some men in an alleyway when she was 16. I was about 10 or 11 at the time so I helped out the best I could. My sister now is going to school for PTSD therapy."

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Yachi asked innocently.

"Give him time and love and don't pity him. That's something my parents didn't do with my sister, they pitied her for a month or two before telling her to grow up."

"Tadashi Yachi, I'm going to head out could you help me?" Tsukshima asked, getting mildly uncomfortable.

"I got Hinata's bag and blanket." Tadashi called out, "Alright I'll get Tsukishima's! Bye Ennoshita!" Yachi said, running to the bags.

After they left Ennoshita waited a moment before blowing up at the team, "HOW WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD TELL SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH HINATA!"

"What do you mean Ennoshita?" Tanaka asked.

"HINATAS BEEN SKITTISH AND FLINCHING EVERYDAY WHEN SOMEONE YELLS OR TOUCHES HIM FOR THE LAST MONTH AT LEAST. I TOLD HINATA IF HE NEEDED ANYTHING I WAS HERE!"

"Wait he had?" Noya asked this time.

"YES! HINATA'S BEEN QUIET AS WELL!!"

" I didn't even notice," Suga whispered out.

"I- I d-did! I- i tr-trie-d talk-ing to h-him ab-b-out it." Asahi Stuttered.

"What'd he say?"

"I noticed h-he started ha-having a pa-panic attack so I told Hinata it-t would be fine-e and to te-tell me when he was more c-comfortable."

"I apologize then Asahi the rest of you, did you even realize this was happening?"

No's were heard from the group. Even the coach had to say no. Kiyoko said she noticed something strange but never confronted Hinata about it.

"Of course you all didn't, think about what's happened and reflect. If any one you start to pity Hinata It won't end well." Ennoshita said before storming out the gym.

Ennoshita sighed, his team was full of dense selfish people. They were too overprotective and didn't even realize when someone in the group was going through shit.

"In the sake of Asahi please be okay Hinata." Ennoshita whispered out before walking home.

Hinata ended up being okay and the team became better and more observant. The team supported the two.

Hinata was finally free from the chains on his wings.


End file.
